Fixed tracks for rail-guided vehicles, wall elements, girders or supports are produced e.g. in the form of prefabricated concrete parts. In most applications of prefabricated concrete parts, no special precision is required with respect to the part's dimensions. The usual tolerances that can be attained in the concrete trade are here sufficient. If other components that must respect especially narrow tolerances are mounted on the prefabricated concrete parts, this is normally done with installation devices so that the lack of precision originating in the concrete can be compensated for. Especially in the production of fixed tracks, such as are known e.g. from DE 197 33 9909 A1, rail fasteners are therefore used at different supporting points that render the rail adjustable in several directions so that the narrow tolerances between the individual rails can be respected. Furthermore, elastic intermediate layers are used between the prefabricated concrete part and the rail, these having different thicknesses in order to be able to position the rail head at the required level. Thus many intermediate layers of different thicknesses are required in order to compensate for the relatively wide tolerances of the prefabricated concrete part. The intermediate layers and the adjustable rail fasteners are expensive to produce, install and store.
DE 197 53 705 A1 discloses concrete plates to produce a fixed track, whereby grooves are ground or cut into the concrete plates. The grooves serve to receive elastically deformable profile elements in which in turn rails can be inserted. With this method a more precise position and precise form of the grooves can already be achieved, but the tolerances and surface qualities obtainable with the milling process are nevertheless not sufficient for high-precision add-on elements such as e.g. rails. Here too the rail must be imbedded in elastically deformable profile elements which compensate for the relatively imprecise production of the receiving groove.